1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Active-type liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescence display devices are formed on glass substrates. Pixels that are arranged in a matrix on the substrate are each controlled by a transistor placed in the vicinity of the pixel. With current technology, however, crystalline semiconductor transistors cannot be formed on a glass substrate. Therefore, thin film transistors formed using amorphous silicon or polysilicon thin films are used for the control of pixels. Such thin film transistors have the advantage that they can be fabricated on a large-area substrate at low cost. They, however, have the disadvantage that their lower mobility than crystalline silicon prevents them from operating at high speed. To overcome this disadvantage, there have been conventionally proposed techniques in which a large number of transistors are fabricated on a silicon wafer previously and then cut into individual pieces to be disposed on a substrate.
As shown in FIG. 9A, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/088,194 , now U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,610 first, a substrate 100 comprising a plurality of hydrophilic regions 101 and a water-repellent region 102 formed to surround the plurality of hydrophilic regions 101 is prepared. Next, a component-containing liquid 106 contained in a container 107, as shown in FIG. 9B, is prepared. Specifically, components 104 to be disposed on the substrate 100 are dispersed in a solvent 103, which is substantially insoluble in water, to prepare the component-containing liquid 106. One of the surfaces of the component 104 is hydrophilic and is to be bonded to the substrate 100, and the other surfaces of the component 104 are water-repellent.
Next, as shown in FIG. 9C, water 108 is disposed in the plurality of hydrophilic regions 101 by using a first squeegee 111. In the diagrams, the reference numeral 121 denotes the water that has been disposed in the hydrophilic regions 101. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 9D, the component-containing liquid 106 in which the components 104 are dispersed is applied by using a second squeegee 112 to bring the component-containing liquid 106 into contact with the water 121 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 101. In the diagrams, the reference numeral 122 denotes the component-containing liquid that has been disposed in the hydrophilic regions 101. During this process, the components 104 move into the water 121 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 101. Then, the water 121 and the solvent 103 contained in the component-containing liquid 106 are removed to fix the components 104 onto the hydrophilic regions 101 on the substrate 100.